


Coruscant Criminal

by nichasheng



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichasheng/pseuds/nichasheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently, I’d watched the Daredevil TV series…It’s Amazing and I Love it! Especially the Punisher. Then an idea walked into my mind, what if I put the SW TFA characters into the world like the Daredevil…what an interesting thing it would be!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coruscant Criminal

 

Recently, I’d watched the Daredevil TV series…It’s Amazing and I Love it! Especially the Punisher. Then an idea walked into my mind, what if I put the SW TFA characters into the world like the Daredevil…what an interesting thing it would be!

 

I love Star Wars, but since the SW8 still has almost two years to wait, and a lot of thing were still in the dark, I have to do something. (sobbing…L).

 

So, meet Poe Dameron who was an Ex-Detective now a Private Investigator, struggling with the dark memory of his partner and mentor Han Solo’s death and dedicated himself to investigate the truth. Poe had spent two years in the army, and then went back to college to finish his studies. After he graduated, he followed in his parents’ footsteps to become a police officer. He was quickly promoted to Detective for his excellent ability, and to his surprise, Han Solo, a good friend of his father, was his first partner. Those several years that followed were difficult but the fullest happiest life Poe ever had…until the tragedy that occurred at the Dex's Diner.

 

Han died of the gunfire, took ten more bullets to protect his son, Ben Solo. Unfortunately, despite the effort, a bullet hit Ben in the head and put him into a coma. Poe and Ben were childhood friends, there were hazy feelings beyond the friendship between them. The tragedy created enormous pain, it brought Poe angry and reckless to his actions which he tried to catch the killer desperately, which also pulled him from his career.

 

This AU story was about Kylux, Darkpilot…The love triangle type and tangled feelings were my favorite, always, like red rose and white rose…please don’t laugh at me…L Next, I will draw Kylo/Ben and Hux, and prepare for some comic page. Yes, Yes… I go back comic style again, and I love comic…Decoration just a distraction. By the way, I welcome any fan-fic if my art inspire you, although I have my own plan. J

 

Hope you like my art~

 

 

If you want to see more of my fan art, you could check my Tumblr：[Nichasheng](http://nichasheng.tumblr.com/)


End file.
